Halo
by Chhi
Summary: Catherine and Sara have been drifting apart due to Catherine's insecurities, can she save the relationship? SONGFIC.


"**Sara, please!" **The distressed blonde grabbed at Sara's arm to stop her from leaving,

"**Get off me Catherine." **Sara said, not making eye contact with the shorter woman, **"Just let me go." **She pulled her arm out of Catherine's grasp, **"It's over." **As the door slammed, Catherine fell to her knees in shock, sure, they'd always argued like this, but what followed was usually a lot more pleasant than this. This was the end, and it was all Catherine's fault.

"_**Baby, I feel like you've been pulling away from me, I- I just wanna know why." **__Catherine grinned fakely, _

"_**Don't be silly," **__Though Sara __wasn't__ being silly, Catherine __was__ pulling away, due to her own insecurities, she was ruining the only good relationship she'd ever had._

"_**Y'know what?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**If you don't want to talk to me about it, then maybe I should go."**_

"_**No, Sara. Honestly, it's nothing."**_

Conversations between the two normally went the same way, but this time was different, Sara Sidle, the woman who never gives up, gave up. She was exhausted of failing. It was then that Catherine, dressed in a tight black tank-top and some of Sara's shorts, flung open the door, mascara running down her face. She was relieved somewhat to see Sara sat in her car, head rested on the steering wheel, her shoulders shaking, _'That's what you did to her,' _Catherine's mind supplied, **"Sara!" **The blonde shouted through the pouring rain, although she thought Sara couldn't hear her; apparently she could, as the younger woman looked up, locking eyes with Catherine. She unlocked the door and stood in front of the shorter blonde, neither caring about the rain, and how quickly it had drenched the both of them, Sara opened her mouth to speak, but Catherine didn't let her,

"**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make a sound.  
I found a way to let you in,  
But, I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now," **Catherine had somehow grabbed hold of Sara's hands and moved closer without the brunette noticing, she was paralyzed by the blonde's words.

**"It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin',  
It's the risk that I'm taking,  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!**

Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby, I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace,  
You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face,  
Baby, I can feel your halo,  
Pray it won't fade away." Catherine now had the palm of her right hand resting on Sara's collarbone, her left gripping onto the taller woman's hip.

**"I can feel your halo,  
I can see your halo,  
I can feel your halo,  
I can see your halo,  
Halo,**

Hit me like a ray of sun,  
Burning through my darkest night,  
You're the only one that I want,  
Think I'm addicted to your light,  
I swore I'd never fall again,  
But this don't even feel like falling,  
Gravity can't forget,  
To pull me back to the ground again." Sara placed both her hands on the shorter woman's waist and pulled her into her body,

**"It's like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin',  
It's the risk that I'm taking,  
I'm never gonna shut you out!**

Everywhere I'm looking now,  
I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby, I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace,  
You're everything I need and more,  
It's written all over your face,  
Baby, I can feel your halo,  
I pray it won't fade away." Catherine spoke into Sara's neck, **"I'm so sorry, Sara. I- After Eddie I swore I'd never fall in love with anyone, because of how vulnerable it makes me, and then I met you, and I fell so hard, and so fast, it scared me. I sincerely love you, but I understand if I've messed it up-" **Sara stopped Catherine by passionately kissing her,

"**I love you." **Those three words made Catherine's heart swell, **"Catherine, you're freezing." **The brunette lifted Catherine, and the blonde wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist, as Sara walked quickly toward the door, she grinned at the woman wrapped around her, **"I'm sure I can think of something to warm you up." **She said before the door closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song is Halo by Beyoncé.  
Reviews are necessary :)


End file.
